looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
High School Jam
High School Jam is both the first and third segment of the twenty-third episode of Season 1 of The New Looney Tunes Show, starring Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny and Plucky Duck. Plot The Tiny Toons challenge the Perfecto Prep students to a basketball game, but when the discover that their rivals are planning to cheat in order to win the game, they will need the Looney Tunes' help to be prepared to the game. Meanwhile, Daffy sees the opportunity to earn money with the game through a betting system. Characters *Buster Bunny (voiced by Charlie Adler) *Babs Bunny (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Plucky Duck (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Hamton J. Pig (voiced by Billy West) *Shirley the Loon (voiced by Gail Matthius) *Fifi La Fume (voiced by Kath Soucie) *Furrball (voiced by Frank Welker) *Sweetie (voiced by Candi Milo) *Dizzy Devil (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Calamity Coyote (voiced by Frank Welker) *Little Beeper (voiced by Frank Welker) *Gogo Dodo (voiced by Frank Welker) *Fowlmouth (voiced by Rob Paulsen) *Li'l Sneezer (voiced by Kath Soucie) *Lightning Rodriguez (voiced by Jess Harnell) *Arnold the Pitbull (voiced by Rob Paulsen) *Elmyra Duff (voiced by Cree Summer) *Montana Max (voiced by Danny Cooksey) *Mary Melody (voiced by Cree Summer) *Marcia the Martian (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Roderick Rat (voiced by Charlie Adler) *Rhubella Rat (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Danforth Drake (voiced by Rob Paulsen) *Margot Mallard (voiced by Kath Soucie) *Johnny Pew (voiced by Rob Paulsen) *Bimbette (voiced by Kath Soucie) *Bugs Bunny (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Daffy Duck (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Porky Pig (voiced by Bob Bergen) *Lola Bunny (voiced by Kath Soucie) *Tina Russo (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Petunia Pig (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Claude Cat (as a mailman, cameo, voiced by Billy West) *Fred Flintstone (cameo, voiced by Jeff Bergman) Quotes *"I want to bet everything in the Acme Loo" - Fred Flintstone. *"Are you sure, Mr. Flintstone? It seems you have a g-g-g-gambling addiction" - Porky Pig. *"What?! I don't have an addiction to b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-betting" - Fred Flintstone. *"Come on, you little weaklings! Beat the basketball game like you'd never did before! Show me what I've taught you in training!" - Arnold the Pitbull. *"Mr. and Mrs. Bunny?" - Claude Cat. *"Yes, that's us, doc" - Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny. *"This bill came in today. It seems to be too heavy" - Claude Cat. *"(to Buster and Babs) Ehh, got a minute, doc?" - Bugs Bunny. *"(showing their credit card bills) About this credit card bill..." - Lola Bunny. *"Professor Bugs, Professor Lola, we can explain it" - Buster and Babs Bunny. *"I hope you two have a good explanation for it" - Bugs Bunny. Trivia *This segment serves as a parody and a hommage to Space Jam to celebrate its 20th anniversary, which the Looney Tunes were featured and marked the first appearance of Lola Bunny. **The segment's title is also a reference to the Disney Channel film High School Musical. *In this episode, it is revealed that Johnny Pew and Bimbette from How I Spent My Vacation are Perfecto Prep students. *Fred Flintstone from The Flintstones makes a cameo betting in the Acme Loo basketball team in a reference to The Flintstones episode The Gambler. **A similar joke was made in the Family Guy episode Patriot Games. *In the ending, Bugs and Lola argue with Buster and Babs due to they using their credit cards, being a reference to the Tiny Toon Adventures episode Buster and Babs Go Hawaiian. Category:Episodes Category:The New Looney Tunes Show Category:The New Looney Tunes Show episodes